FOOLED
by Spinkles
Summary: Songfic to Evanescences' 'Everybody's Fool'.Hermione was fooled into thinking a Malfoy, more specifically Draco Malfoy, could change.HGDM, LBDM, GWHP, LLRW. SEQUEL ON THE WAY.


**FOOLED**

It's post war and our golden trio are in their 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry defeated Voldemort of course but they still suffered a lot of losses. They figured out a way to get Sirius from beyond the veil and Harry now stays with him when school lets out. Draco switched sides and ended up killing his father. The war was very dreadful so everyone was relieved it was over. After the war Harry got back together with Ginny, Ron got with Luna and surprisingly Draco confessed his undying love for Hermione and they got together. The latter mentioned couple ended up being head boy and girl. Everyone was happy, some more than others but nobody thought this would happen. Everyone thought he had changed; so why is Hermione crying her eyes out in her dormitory.

Perfect by nature

Icons of self indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that

Nobody thought he had changed more so than Hermione. She had fallen for him and hard. She thought they were happy but after a month or so she started seeing changes in Draco and not good ones. He was getting distant and short tempered. He would get easily annoyed by her for things he had said he loved about her; like being a know-it-all or being prissy and proper. He hardly kissed her anymore and they barely spent time together. She was thinking about all this when she heard the portrait hole open and in came Draco with a smug smile on his face. When he saw Hermione sitting in the common room his face fell a little but she noticed.

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame don't you see me

You know you've got everybody fooled

"Good afternoon…" he said.

"Good afternoon." said Hermione, "What's up?"

"Nothing, Why?" he said.

"It's just that you were so happy a while ago and when you came in and saw me you looked different…" was her reply.

"So?" he asked.

"So, Draco I need to ask you something." she said.

"Get on with it then, I'm meeting someone in about fifteen minutes." He said.

"Well I wanted to ask…It's just that…You see…I was-"

"Stop stuttering all over the place and say what you bloody well have to say!!!" he shouted.

"Draco, this is exactly what I'm talking about…Why are you treating me like this?" she pleaded.

"Oh please Mu-Granger." he said in a cold voice and turned away from her.

"Oh my god!!!" she exclaimed and covered her mouth, "You were going to call me a 'Mudblood'!"

SILENCE…

She continued, "Why are you acting like this?"

SILENCE…

"Are you seeing someone else?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Well…" he replied.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" she shrieked and stormed out of the common room, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Wait Hermione, I didn't mean it like that…" but she was already through the portrait hole.

Look here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she

He took off after her but she was a very fast runner and hard to keep up with. After earning a few questioning stares from their fellow pupils and running through more corriders, she started to slow down in a deserted one and Draco finally caught up with her. They both stopped and gasped for air, their breathing was very shallow. Draco was the first to recover.

"Merlin woman! You're fast." he said. Hermione just glared at him. He continued, "So…What just happened back there?"

"Oh don't play games with me Malfoy" she sneered at him, "Don't even try to deny it just tell me the truth…for once."

"But I am…" he said.

Hermione calmed down a bit, "So you aren't cheating on me?" she sighed in relief and then gasped, she had just remembered something Draco had said earlier, "Wait…Who were you supposed to meet?"

This question was unexpected and Draco didn't know what to say, "Well…um…um…Blaise—yeah Blaise."

"Are you sure?" she asked raising an eyebrow questionably but as if on cue they heard someone say Draco's name down the corrider behind Hermione. Draco cursed under his breath and Hermione turned around to see none other than Lavender Brown coming their way.

"Where were you?" she asked and then looked at Hermione with disgust, she continued, "and what are you doing with her?"

"Well I guess I just got my answer then, you were going to meet Lavender weren't you?" Hermione said this surprisingly calm.

"I…I…um…" Draco stuttered. He paled a bit.

"I trusted you…You said you loved me…" Hermione said, barely over a whisper, tears now falling freely down her face. She turned and started walking away. She had walked a couple of steps when she heard Lavender ask in a disgustingly sweet voice:

"Drakie- poo are you okay?" The bitch should have kept her mouth shut. Hermione drew her wand and turned to face them, she shouted:

"Silencio…Petrificus Totalus…Levicorpus!" Lavender and Draco were both hanging in the air, as stiff as a board and silenced. The look on their faces was priceless. Hermione wanted nothing more than to kill that scheming whore and that son of a bitch but she reasoned that this also worked. Never piss off Hermione Granger!

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

She ran all the way back to her dormitory passing a lot of students in the halls, she couldn't help but wonder how many of them knew that Draco was cheating on her. When she was safely in her dormitory she sank to the floor and started sobbing. She knew it would be a while before someone let Draco and Lavender down and she was pleased with

herself but it still hurt…a lot. She sat there crying her eyes out for about thirty minutes when she heard a knock on her door.

Without the mask where will you hide

Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now

I know who you are

And I don't love you anymore

"Go Away!!!" she shouted.

"Hermione…" It was Draco's voice.

"Go away, I never want to see you again!" she yelled.

"Come on Hermione, it was just a one time thing." He said.

"Just a one time thing?" she shrieked, "How could you? I thought you had changed but you didn't did you? It was all an act wasn't it?"

"Well, you know the muggle saying, 'It's hard to teach an old dog new tricks'." he said trying to lighten the mood.

"You pig! Stay away from me!" she yelled at him.

"Come on Hermione, I need you…I love you." he pleaded.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" she yelled. She flung open the door and stood in the doorway, in front of Draco, "Don't you EVER say to me again!!!" she sneered fingering her wand.

"Calm down Hermione, let's just talk about this." he said.

"Talk about what, Draco?" she asked, "How you're cheating on me? How everytime you kiss me you might be thinking of her? Or, how everytime you're not with me you're probably fucking her brains out or anything else in a skirt for that matter? I am so glad I didn't give you the chance to be with me that night, I'm so glad I waited."

He looked taken aback for a while but quickly recovered, "But Hermione I want you…" he said trying to hold her hand, she pulled it away.

"Touch me, you die." she warned him coldly. He said nothing, "Now go away and stay away from me!" she told him and slammed the door in his face.

It never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

She heard footsteps going down to the common room and through the portrait hole. She sat on her bed and fought to hold back the tears. She cried for a while until there were no tears left. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 7:30. She couldn't believe that she was crying for that long. She decided to go down to dinner, she thought that maybe seeing her friends would make her feel better so she fixed herself up and headed down to the great hall.

As she entered she spotted her two bestfriends and hurried over to take a seat between both of them.

"Good evening." she said.

"Evening." Harry said smiling at her, she didn't return the smile, "Haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah, evening Hermione." Ron said halfheartedly, "What's up?"

"Nothing." She said looking down quickly, "What's up with you?"

"Broke up with Luna today, we decided to be friends instead." Ron replied.

"I'm so sorry Ron." Hermione said.

"It's no big deal, really Hermione." Ron said.

Harry, wanting to change the subject and lighten the mood asked, "So Hermione, Where's Malfoy?"

She glanced up at Harry and quickly looked back down, "I don't know."

Harry saw the hurt in her eyes and asked, "Are you okay Hermione?"

"Yeah I'm fine." she replied. A tear fell down to her plate.

Ron saw this and asked, "What's up Hermione? And don't lie to us."

"I'll tell you guys later, not here please." she pleaded.

At that moment Ginny came in with Luna. Luna said greeted them with a simple hi and went over to the Ravenclaw table. Ginny gave Harry a peck on the cheeked and told the others evening. Hermione took a couple of bites out of her mashed potatoes and stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron.

"Back to the head's common room." she replied.

"But you hardly touched your food and you weren't at lunch." Harry said concerned.

"I'm just not hungry." she said looking down.

"We'll be up there in a bit, then you can tell us what's going on with you." Ron said.

"Okay." She murmured and walked out.

She walked up a deserted corrider and walked by a classroom which she thought was empty but as she went past the door she heard moans and whimperings coming from inside the room. She really didn't want to speak to anyone right now but seeing as she was head girl, it was her duty to do something. She opened the door and what she saw really shocked her. It as if though someone had knocked the wind right out of her. Lavender was up against the wall, her hands pinned above her head with Draco snogging the daylights out of her. Hermione just stood and stared, she couldn't even speak. Draco apparently didn't notice her because he started to kiss Lavender's neck, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Lavender, however, did notice Hermione. As Draco kissed her neck she looked up at Hermione and smirked. This was way too much for Hermione to handle, she ran out of the room, tears running down her cheeks. As she ran her vision got blurry from the tears and she bumped into someone. She was about to fall to the floor but strong hands went around her waist and steadied her. She looked up into the brilliant blue eyes of Ronald Weasley. Harry and Ginny were on either sides of him.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked her concerned.

She looked down and didn't answer at first but then he cupped her chin in his hand and brought her head up so she had to look into his eyes. She told them what she had seen in the classroom. By the time she had finished both Harry's and Ron's faces were red with anger.

"Which classroom was it?" asked Ron furiously. Hermione just pointed.

"Ginny, take Hermione back to her common room and stay with her." Harry instructed before he and Ron took off in the direction of the classroom.

Ginny took Hermione to her common room as directed. Once inside Hermione told Ginny the whole story and Ginny comforted her. They both fell asleep on the couch.

When Harry and Ron came into the common room, they saw the girls sleeping on the couch and carried them to Hermione's dormitory. The boys ended up sleeping on the couch.

It never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

Somehow now you're everybody's fool.

Hermione woke up the next morning alone in her bed. She changed her clothes and headed down to the common room. She saw her friends talking on the couch. When they saw her they fell silent and Ron stood to give her a big hug.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione, Ginny told us everything." he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks." she whispered back.

Ron pulled away and Harry gave her a quick hug, "Want us to go get you something to eat?" he asked, then added, "We know you might not want to go down there."

"No, I'm okay let's go together." she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, I'm sure." she reassured them.

They headed down to the great hall together and sat down. Breakfast was going fine until a figure with a broken arm and black eye limped into the great hall. Hermione heard people gasp so she turned to look at what was so horrifying. When she saw that the figure was Draco Malfoy she couldn't help but gasp herself. He looked horrible. She turned back around to look at Harry and Ron. They offered her a small smile and she smiled back. Her face fell though when she saw Draco go over to Lavender. The whole hall fell silent to eavesdrop on the couple.

"Hey…" said Draco to Lavender.

"Hey." said Lavender, "Are you okay?"

Draco, not wanting to destroy his reputation and thinking Lavender would take the hint, replied, "Yeah, just fell down the stairs."

"I thought Ron and Harry beat you up." she said. She could be so stupid sometimes. Draco blushed with embarrassment and the whole hall erupted in laughter. A few people even cheered for Harry and Ron; mostly Gryffindors of course.

Lavender continued, "Does it hurt?"

"Yes, of course it does but then I think about you and it all feels better." he leaned in to kiss her but she moved and stopped him, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to see you anymore." she said bluntly. The laughter and cheering had died out by now and everybody was back to listening to the conversation.

"What?" Draco asked Lavender as if he didn't hear her.

"You heard me." she said, "You've served your purpose, I don't want you anymore so bye-bye." With that she walked out leaving a confused looking Draco in her wake. A few people sniggered while some just stared in shock. Hermione was among the shocked few. She still wanted to kill Lavender but seeing Draco's face made her want to hug the conniving little bitch. That didn't mean that Ginny was going to restrain herself once she saw Lavender later on in the common room though.

THE END


End file.
